


The B Team

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [23]
Category: Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, akificlets, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: The Avengers need stealth rather than brawn, and they call Nate & co. for help. Bonus points for Natasha and Sophie exchanging tips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The B Team

It was a measure of how desperate they were, that when Natasha had said quietly “I know some people…they might be able to help…” Fury had just jerked his head in agreement.

That was then. Now, Tony was split between not being impressed at what this wunderkid in a hat too hipster for Tony’s liking was doing to the Hydra firewall, and the way Natasha was laughing with the pretty brunette sitting tucked up on the sofa like the Queen of Sheba. “Sir,” JARVIS said, interrupting his dilemma. “Miss Parker is reporting that she has gained access.”

“How?” Clint moaned, looking both shocked and impressed.

Hipster-hacker kid just laughed. “That’s my girl. Let me open some doors to you, baby. Hey, Soph?”

The brunette rose gracefully. Tony was reminded of Natasha when he first met her, all controlled grace and distraction. “Showtime. This is just like Vienna.”

Natasha laughed, and every Avenger in the room felt their jaw drop. “I think I still have that dress. Shall we?”

Then they were gone. “What just happened?” Clint moaned softly, almost reeling.

Tony picked up a pen and poked the hacker-hipster kid until he stopped laughing before beating the most dignified exit he could.


End file.
